Level Up!
by dandelionleon
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat, sangat dekat sampai Joonmyeon dan Yixing selalu mengompori agar mereka naik level menjadi sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol yang tidak peka begitu pula Baekhyun ternyata diam-diam saling menyimpan rasa. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memilih... /Ayo, kita buat level kita naik menjadi sepasang kekasih/


**Title : Level Up!**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Kim Joonmyeon(Suho), Yixing(Lay), Oh Sehun, Mabel Yuan, Kris Wu.**

 **Cameo : Baekbeom(baekhyun's brother), Luhan(numpang nama), Kim Jongin(Kai), Sooyoung SNSD.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Disclaimer : This story is mine. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka.**

 **Warning! Yaoi(boyxboy), bahasa sedikit menjurus ke yang M/apasih/, typo nyebar harap maklum. Bagi penderita homophobic, harap tekan close.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat, sangat sekat sampai Joonmyeon dan Yixing selalu mengompori agar mereka naik level menjadi sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol yang tidak peka begitu pula Baekhyun ternyata menyimpan rasa. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih... /Ayo, buat level kita naik menjadi kekasih- Chanyeol/**

.

.

 **Bagi yang masih balita, jangan baca sebelum mama marah! /-..-/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, hepi eniperseri/?**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan adalah hal terindah ketika malam minggu tiba. Bagi Baekhyun seperti itu, yah... Namanya juga jomblo. Kebiasaannya pada malam minggu yaitu: berguling-guling di ranjang empuknya, menonton DVD kartun Larva sampai tersedak karena tertawa, atau bisa jadi mengganggu sahabat tercintanya.

"Tiang listrik! Buka pintu kamarmu!"

Pemuda yang lebih mirip bocah TK itu sudah siap dengan piyama kelincinya lalu sebuah guling kesayangannya yang bau liur basi-kata sang Sahabat.

Ia sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu kayu tersebut brutal. Jika saja sang pemilik kamar tidak keluar sesegera mungkin, maka bersiaplah pintunya hancur akibat hantaman maut dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Aish! Berisik! Aku sedang sibuk malah diganggu!" Gerutu pemuda tinggi itu.

"Sibuk apa? Jangan bilang jika kau menonton film porn_"

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras! nanti ibuku dengar bagaimana?" Yang tinggi membekap mulut ember Baekhyun sebelum berucap lebih lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan bekapan tangan Chanyeol. Sial! Asin sekali!

"Yak! Tanganmu asin dan bau! Kau pegang apa sih?" Gerutu lelaki maniak stroberi itu.

"Memegang adik kecilku tentu saja! Tadi keluar sedikit, makanya... Hehehe_Auccch! Yak! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?!"

"Park Chanyeol idiot!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bersahabat semenjak TK. Saat itu Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun dari gangguan anak jahil disekolah mereka. Kebetulan pula rumah mereka bertetangga. Maka, sampai detik ini mereka telah menjalin hubungan sahabat. Apapun tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol hapal luar dalam. Seperti warna kesukaan Baekhyun, buah kesukaannya, celana dalam motif apa yang Baekhyun kenakan hari ini atau mimpi basah pertama Baekhyun kapan terjadi.

Begitu pula halnya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka seperti anak kembar tak identik. Batin mereka seakan telah terikat. Sejak kecil, saat Chanyeol terluka maka Baekhyun ikut menangis. Saat Baekhyun sakit, maka pasti Chanyeol juga akan sakit.

Kedekatan mereka memang telah menjadi perbincangan di antara teman-teman satu sekolahan. Ada yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi ada pula yang tidak percaya. Chanyeol terkenal disekolahnya, sementara Baekhyun hanya siswa yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Jadi, aneh saja jika mereka berpacaran- menurut sebagian orang begitu.

Tetapi, baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun tak pernah mempedulikan apa kata orang. Toh, mereka sudah nyaman seperti ini.

Yixing- teman bermain Baekhyun di sekolah- sering menggoda keduanya. Ia adalah seorang shiper, pendukung hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar segera naik level menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat Yixing berkata demikian, maka Baekhyun hanya akan tertawa hambar.

'Aku ini suka perempuan, Yixing.'

Kalimat tersebut selalu terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Tak jauh berbeda, Chanyeol juga serupa. Teman sejawatnya, Kim Joonmyeon si ketua OSIS terus saja mengompori Chanyeol agar segera menembak Baekhyun. Mereka begitu cocok dan bla... Bla... Bla... Chanyeol jadi pusing sendiri mendengarnya.

'Dengar Joon! Yang aku taksir itu Mabel anak kelas sebelah, bukan Baekhyun.'

Yayaya, Yixing dan Joonmyeon sempat geram melihat kelakuan keduanya. Mereka seperti tak peka dengan perasaan masing-masing. Masih saja mengaku normal, padahal mereka cocok lahir batin.

Maka dari itu, Yixing dan Joonmyeon sepakat akan membuat misi rahasia. Mereka akan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama adalah Olahraga. Kebetulan, anak kelas sebelah digabung dengan kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sejak tadi terus curi-curi pandang pada anak dari China berambut pendek di ujung sana. Ketahuilah, Chanyeol sudah menjadi fans si gadis bernama Mabel Yuan itu sejak gadis itu pindah ke sekolahnya.

"Yuhuuu~ Jangan terlalu dipandang seperti itu, nanti jantungmu copot." Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat rona merah di pipi Chanyeol. Berhasil menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"A-apa sih Baekhyun! Aku tidak memperhatikan dia!"

"Heoo! Masih saja mengelak!" Baekhyun kembali mengulum lolipopnya. Keduanya duduk berseblahan. Dengan kesibukan masing-masing tentu saja. Chanyeol yang sibuk memandang ke arah gadis pujaan hati. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengulum lolipop rasa karamelnya sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya. Lari estafet tadi membuatnya sedikit lelah.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol diam-diam. Ia tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana bibir Chanyeol membuka layaknya orang tolol. Dengan kejahilannya, lolipopnya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Yak... Kenapa_"

"masih syukur lolipop yang masuk, bagaimana jika lalat?" Sindir Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika lolipopmu saja yang masuk ke mulutku?" Canda Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun langsung bersemu merah.

"Dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol tersenyum bocah. Kini gantian, ia yang sibuk dengan lolipopnya sementara Baekhyun menguap lebar-lebar.

Dilain tempat, tak jauh dari mereka. Yixing memekik seperti orang kesurupan-walau dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Joonmyeon disampingnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benar kan apa kataku myeon! Mereka itu cocok sekali. Aku curiga mereka memiliki hubungan 'lebih' dari sahabat!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk antusias, menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Ne, aku juga berfikir demikian. Tetapi sepertinya akan sulit menyatukan mereka. Mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menyukai Mabel."

Yixing menunduk lesu. Benar juga! Jika Baekhyun sih tidak suka siapa-siapa setahu Yixing. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Hey Myeon! Bagaimana jika kita membuat mereka cemburu satu sama lain?"

Joonmyeon masih tak mengerti. Dengan kesal Yixing membisiki kekasihnya itu. Tak lama keduanya menyeringai. Joonmyeon mengelus-elus dagunya, seolah ada janggut disana. -..-

.

.

Bermodalkan dengan ancaman, akhirnya Yixing dan Joonmyeon berhasil bekerja sama dengan Sehun, si adik kelas penggemar bubble tea dan Luhan- kakak kelasnya yang berpacaran dengan Kris si anak basket.

"Jika kau tidak mau mendekati Baekhyun, maka kami akan menceritakan keburukanmu pada Luhan!"

"Ceritakan saja! Aku tidak takut!"

"Aish! Baiklah! Jika begitu, kami akan membuat Luhan dan Kris putus lalu kau bisa berpacaran dengan Luhan. Bagaimana?"

Dan bocah berkulit putih itu menyeringai puas.

"Call! Aku setuju!"

Berawal dari sana, Sehun mulai mendekati Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun bingung, Sehun kan jarang sekali bertemu dengannya. Apalagi Baekhyun itu tidak terkenal. Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mendatanginya lalu mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin sekolah. Jadilah keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku sekolah, menyantap semangkuk ramen.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya bingung dari jauh. Setahunya Sehun itu memuja Luhan, kenapa sekarang malah bersama Baekhyun? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ehhem! Woah~ Mereka romantis ya?"

Mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon, dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

"Ha? Romantis? Apanya yang romantis? Mereka hanya makan berdua_"

"aigoo~ ada yang cemburu~" Potong Joonmyeon dengan suara mendayu-dayu yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti akan ucapan Suho. Ia menatap temannya itu datar.

"Kau tau? Katanya Sehun itu sudah menyerah dengan Luhan. Dan yang ku dengar dari Yixing, Sehun meminta pada kekasihku itu untuk mengatur hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Sepertinya adik kelas itu menyukai sahabatmu bro!"

Mata Chanyeol sedikit terbelalak, ya hanya sedikit. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya! Baekhyun tidak akan jomblo lagi!"

Aneh! Fikir Joonmyeon. Seharusnya Chanyeol marah kan? Atau mendatangi meja keduanya langsung, menghajar Sehun, seperti yang ada di drama-drama picis. Sayangnya dugaannya meleset jauh.

"Kenapa? Kau senang sekali?"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja Joon! Dia tidak akan mengganguku lagi setiap malam minggu." Terang Chanyeol antusias.

"Ha? Mengganggumu dari hal apa?"

Chanyeol langsung mendekati Joonmyeon. Berujar dengan berbisik.

"Menonton film dewasa tentu saja! Malam minggu kemarin ia menggangguku yang hampir cum, sialnya lagi dia menginap! Ish! Aku jadi gagal klimaks!"

"MWO!? Astaga! Sejak kapan kau jadi cabul begini?" Joonmyeon menuding hidung Chanyeol. Ayolah, setaunya Chanyeol itu anak baik-baik. Ternyata...

"Cih! Itu hal wajar bagi remaja seperti kita. Ah! Sudahlah! Katakan pada Sehun itu agar segera menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun ya?"

Selanjutnya Chanyeol beranjak dari sana seraya bersenandung. Joonmyeon menumpu kepalanya diatas meja. Misi pertama- membuat Chanyeol cemburu, gagal!

.

.

Tak habis akal, kali ini giliran Yixing yang mengompori Baekhyun.

"Baek? Aku dengar, Chanyeol sedang mendekati Mabel secara terang-terangan."

Fokus Baekhyun teralih sementara dari novelnya. Ucapan Yixing barusan membuatnya tertarik.

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk dengan mata memicingnya. Ia langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik tembok. Disana Chanyeol tengah tersenyum malu-malu. Gadis bernama Mabel itu juga tersenyum, senyuman ceria tepatnya.

"Um, kalau begitu nanti malam aku hubungi ya?" Ucap Chanyeol senang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya. Aku masuk kelas dulu ya? Bye Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol langsung melompat kegirangan. Tangannya mengepal, ia berucap kata 'yes' berkali-kali.

Diam-diam Yixing melirik Baekhyun. Mencoba melihat perubahan reaksi Baekhyun. ia berharap Baekhyun memasang wajah sendunya. Sayang sekali, pemuda mungil itu malah tertawa. Ia bahkan keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu menggoda Chanyeol sejadi-jadinya.

Pemuda asal China itu menepuk dahinya. Misi kedua, membuat Baekhyun cemburu, Gagal total!

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sejak tadi. Sibuk berkirim chat dengan Mabel. Awalnya Baekhyun tak peduli, ia justru ikut senang. Namun semakin lama, ia jengah juga.

"Yak, Chanyeol! Jika kau mengundangku ke kamarmu hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum menatap ponsel, lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari ponselnya Chanyeol berujar dengan santai.

"Baiklah, pulang saja."

WHAT THE... Baekhyun, tarik nafas... Hembuskan... Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya. Ia tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

"Ah! Baiklah, aku baru ingat jika Baekbeom mengajakku pergi. Aku permisi!"

Dan sialnya, hanya deheman singkat dari Chanyeol yang Baekhyun terima. Oh, baiklah... Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta kan? Maklumi saja.

.

.

Kedekatan Chanyeol dan Mabel semakin terlihat jelas. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Bahkan saat makan di kantin, Chanyeol juga ikut mengajak Mabel turut serta. Baekhyun jadi seperti obat nyamuk saja diantara mereka.

"Hahaha, benarkah? Hah... Lelaki itu bodoh sekali menolak gadis secantik dirimu."

"Hm! Dia bilang aku itu gendut! Padahal kurang kurus apalagi coba?"

Baekhyun- tanpa sadar- menusuk-nusuk steak ayamnya sadis. Sumpah! Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Yeol! ambilkan minum. Aku haus~"

"Ambil saja sendiri, kau sudah besar Baek."

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Apa-apaan itu? Biasanya Chanyeol tak bisa menolak apapun yang Baekhyun minta, sekalipun mencari ddeokbeokki saat hujan dimalam hari. Tetapi sekarang?

'baiklah, namanya juga orang jatuh cinta!' batin Baekhyun sedikit mendongkol. Dengan sengaja ia bangkit, mendorong bangkunya kasar. menimbulkan suara decitan yang besar. Sayangnya Chanyeol seperti tak merasa apa-apa. Ia malah kembali berbincang dengan Mabel.

Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati. Sialaaaaan!

.

.

"Aigoo~ kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali? Setrika dirumahmu rusak?"

"Berhentilah bercanda Yixing. Aku sedang malas bercanda." Ujar Baekhyun malas-malasan.

Pagi itu diawali lagi dengan rasa sebal. Baekhyun yang biasa selalu pergi sekolah bersama Chanyeol malah ditinggal seenaknya oleh lelaki tinggi itu. Saat Baekhyun mendatangi rumahnya, bibi Park langsung tersenyum tidak enak.

"Maaf ya Baekhyunnie sayang? Chanyeol sudah pergi duluan. Katanya ingin menjemput calon kekasihnya."

S.I.A.L.A.N!

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun pergi dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati.

Yixing memang tak tau menahu lagi tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semenjak misinya dan Joonmyeon gagal. Mereka menyerah. Yixing merelakannya, mungkin dia saja yang terlalu berharap. Fikirnya saat itu.

"kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Oh, suatu keanehan. Yixing mencium bau-bau kecemburuan disini.

"Kau cemburu ya? Chanyeol dekat dengan Mabel."

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mendesah kasar lalu menggebrak meja. Membuat Yixing dan beberapa siswa lainnya terlonjak kaget.

"Siapa bilang? Hahahaha! Tidak mungkin! Dengar! Aku tidak peduli Yixing!"

Setelahnya pemuda penggemar eyeliner itu keluar dengan tawa anehnya. What the...

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Yixing pada siswa bernama Jongin yang baru saja terbangun karena gebrakan meja tadi.

"Mana ku tau!"

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar senang, senang sekali. Hubungannya dan Mabel menjadi sangat dekat sekali. Semua berkat dorongan Baekhyun juga yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk mendekati gadis itu sebelum diambil orang.

Omong-omong soal Baekhyun, dimana bocah pendek itu? Biasanya ia selalu berlalu lalang dimana saja seperti hantu. Tetapi saat ini wujudnya tak ia temukan sama sekali. Apa memang Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi hantu sungguhan? Oh tidak! Chanyeol tidak rela jika itu terjadi! Sahabat sehidup sematinya harus tetap menjadi manusia! Mana mau Chanyeol bersahabat dengan hantu? Oke, lupakan fikiran konyolmu Park!

Pucuk dicinta, Baekhyun pun tiba. Pemuda pendek itu sibuk meneguk teh botolan yang baru saja ia beli di kantin. Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Yak! Kenapa tidak menyapaku?!" Protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai meneguk tehnya langsung melempari kepala Chanyeol dengan botol kosong itu.

"Aku sedang minum tadi, dasar bodoh!"

"Aissh! Sakit Baek! Kau ini kejam sekali?!"

Baekhyun mencibir tanpa suara. Ia lalu duduk di bangkunya, berseblahan dengan bangku Chanyeol tepatnya.

"Omong-omong, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu! Ini penting!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas. Seolah tak peduli, Baekhyun membuka bungkusan keripik kentang yang tadi ia beli di kantin. Lelaki itu memakan keripik kentangnya hingga muncul bunyi 'kraaukk... Krauukk' yang keras.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?"

"Ha? Tanya apa?"

"Tanya lah! Hal penting apa itu? Seperti itu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis lalu kembali meraup keripik kentangnya dalam volume besar.

"Baiklah... 'hal penting apa itu?' " Tanyanya dengan nada main-main. Chanyeol mendesah kasar. Menghadapi sifat Baekhyun yang seperti ini terkadang membuatnya jengah juga.

"Aissh! Begini... Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Mabel nanti malam. Jadi, kau bantu aku ya?"

UHHUKKK... UHHUUKKK...

Dan Baekhyun tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Sialan! Mana tehnya sudah habis lagi! Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung meraih botol minumnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun dan tentunya, air tersebut diminum rakus oleh pemuda pendek itu.

"MWO!? Meminta bantuanku? Oh maaf, tidak! Terima kasih! Aku ada janji nanti malam." Bohong Baekhyun dengan senyum paksa.

"Sebagai sahabatku, kau tega Baek? Ayolah, Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjemput Mabel. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat di taman kota."

"Tidak sudi! Memangnya aku pembantumu?!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Biasanya Baekhyun akan bertindak dengan senang hati apapun yang Chanyeol mau. Tetapi kenapa sekarang anak itu kelihatan tidak suka?

"Baek? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu pembantuku. Aku hanya meminta tolong, itu saja." Nada suara Chanyeol melembut. Takut-takut jika ia menggunakan nada tinggi juga, Maka perang yang akan terjadi.

"Maaf Yeol, tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku akan pergi bersama seseorang." Bohong Baekhyun. Entahlah, hatinya seakan terhimpit saat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tadi. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang jika sahabatnya akan melepas masa jomblonya?

"Siapa seseorangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol menuntut.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Berusaha mencari objek sasaran. Kebetulan Sehun lewat di depan kelas mereka. Anak itu sedang sibuk menghayati meminum bubble tea nya.

"Dengan Sehun! Yak! Sehun! Nanti malam kita jadi pergi kan?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun bingung. Pergi? Mengobrol saja baru sekali, itu pun atas paksaan Yixing dan Joonmyeon waktu itu.

"Ha? Pergi? Kemana Sunbae?"

"Kau lupa? Kita kan mau pergi ke taman hiburan! Ya! Hahaha..."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat aura kebohongan disini. Chanyeol itu benar-benar hapal Baekhyun luar dalam. Anak itu jika berbohong akan mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Chanyeol kecewa, sungguh. Padahal ia hanya meminta bantuan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau dan berbohong padanya akan pergi dengan Sehun yang tidak tau apa-apa. Maka dengan wajah dingin, ia berdecih di depan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ternyata ini arti sahabat. Kau tidak mau membantuku bilang saja Baek, tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu." Setelahnya lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu pergi ke luar kelas.

Baekhyun terdiam, baru kali ini Chanyeol berbicara dengan sorot mata dingin seperti tadi padanya. Entah kenapa, hatinya serasa sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Sunbae? Kau tidak apa-apa? Matamu berair." Tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ah? Hahaha, tidak apa-apa! Mataku kemasukan debu! Ya, debu... Hehehe. Sudah, aku minta maaf karena menahanmu disini, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Sehun mengangguk lalu membungkuk sedikit. Setelahnya ia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya berada.

Diam-diam Yixing memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia merengut kesal.

"Dasar Baekhyun bodoh!" Umpatnya dalam hening.

.

.

Baekhyun gelisah dalam berbaringnya. Tadi, Berulang kali ia naik turun tangga. Berharap perasaan tidak mengenakkan ini akan hilang. Sayangnya tetap saja masih ada. Ia mencoba tertidur, sayangnya bayangan Chanyeol dan Mabel akan berpacaran membuatnya emosi-tidak tau kenapa.

Baekhyun menatap kalender. Angka 14 ia lingkari dengan spidol merah yang berarti esok hari. Hari dimana persahabatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjadi. Tetapi situasi sedang tidak mengenakkan saat ini. Baekhyun jadi khawatir takkan bisa merayakan hari itu besok.

Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap fotonya dan Chanyeol yang terbingkai apik diatas meja belajarnya. Itu foto tahun lalu, saat mereka wisata ke gunung bersama teman-teman satu angkatan mereka dari sekolah. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menangis. Ia terisak-isak setelahnya.

"Hiks... Bodoh! Setelah ini dia pasti akan melupakanku!" Ucapnya disela tangisnya.

Baekhyun baru mengerti, ia cemburu. Baekhyun takut perhatian Chanyeol berubah jika Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Mabel. Mengingat sikap Chanyeol belakangan ini seperti mengacuhkannya.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau tidak peka! Hiks... Kau tidak tau jika aku sakit hati?"

Ia terus saja menangis seperti orang bodoh. Baekbeom menatapnya jengah dari pintu. Sejak kapan adik lelakinya menjadi melankolis begini? Fikirnya.

"hoy! Berhenti bertingkah seperti drama-drama. Ayo pergi! Temani aku berbelanja!"

Mendengar kata 'belanja' langsung membuat Baekhyun terlonjak senang.

"Benarkah? Kau akan membelikanku baju kan?"

"Ya, tapi hanya satu. Ayolah, bergegas cepat!"

"Assaaa! Itu baru kakakku!"

Baekbeom mendumel kesal. Tadi menangis, sekarang tertawa seperti orang baru menang lotre. Dasar Baekhyun!

.

.

Baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan wajah semangat. Rencananya ia akan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol hari ini. Ditangannya ada sebuah kado, itu memang rutin dilakukan setiap tahunnya. Biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bertukar kado sebagai hari jadi persahabatan mereka.

Senyumnya luntur saat melihat Chanyeol dan Mabel datang berdua. Tidak, bukan itu yang paling penting. Yang ia lihat, Chanyeol tengah memojokkan gadis itu. Mereka berciuman, di depan mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan hatinya. Mengapa sesakit ini? Fikirnya. Kado ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Selanjutnya ia berlari, menjauhi tempat tersebut.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ciuman pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Mabel akhirnya kesampaian juga.

"terima kasih. Kau sudah memenuhi permintaan terakhirku."

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf karena menolak pernyataan cintamu tadi malam."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ya, ia di tolak. Mabel telah memiliki tunangan di China sana dan perempuan itu mencintai tunangannya tentu saja. Jadi Chanyeol tak punya harapan lagi bukan?

"Omong-omong tadi sepertinya aku melihat Byun Baekhyun."

Wajah Chanyeol langsung celingukan kesana-kemari. Melihat hal itu Mabel tersenyum gemas. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar menyukai kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku permisi dulu okay? Kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia ikut pergi dari sana. Namun, kakinya menendang sebuah benda persegi dibalut bungkus kado berwarna biru muda.

Tangannya mengambil kado tersebut. Penasaran, ia membukanya, matanya terbelalak melihat isi kado tersebut. Sebuah topi, topi yang telah lama menjadi incarannya. Uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli topi ini waktu itu.

'Selamat hari jadi persahabatan kita Chanyeollie. Apa kau suka kado ini? Kkkk, aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku. Aku harap hubungan kita akan seperti ini selamanya. Saranghae~ '

Chanyeol terbelalak. Itu artinya Baekhyun tadi disini? Dan pasti dia melihat_

"Oh Sial!"

.

.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu. Yixing berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluk lelaki pendek itu. Sementara Joonmyeon mondar-mandir tidak jelas, seperti ayah yang marah karena anak gadisnya dilukai orang.

"Baek? Kau kenapa? Ayo cerita."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menangis. Apa karena melihat Chanyeol dan Mabel berciuman tadi?

"Ini pasti ulah Chanyeol!" Tebak Joonmyeon dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Hiks... Rasanya sakit sekali. Hatiku sakit sekali Yixing-a."

Yixing menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. Ia jadi khawatir. Apakah hati Baekhyun bermasalah? Fikirnya.

"Baek, kita ke dokter saja. Kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau punya penyakit hati_"

"BUKAN SAKIT YANG SEPERTI ITU! PERASAANKU YANG SAKIT! HIKS... AKU SAKIT HATI KETIKA MELIHAT CHANYEOL MENCIUM MABEL TADI! AKU SAKIT HATI KETIKA CHANYEOL TAK MEMPEDULIKANKU DAN LEBIH MEMILIH BERSAMA GADIS ITU! DAN AKU...HIKS... Aku sakit saat ia melupakanku... D-Dia bahkan tidak ingat jika hari ini hari jadi persahabatan kami..."

Yixing terdiam, Joonmyeon juga. Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu menganga tak percaya. Jadi... Baekhyun cemburu? Itu kan intinya?

"B-Baek?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun yang berair melotot saat melihat kehadiran Chanyeol di depan pintu kelas dengan kado Baekhyun di tangannya. Pipi Baekhyun mendadak merah.

"Aisssh! Sudah ku duga! Itu artinya kau cemburu Baek! Kau memang menyukai Chanyeol!" Ucapan Joonmyeon yang tidak tau situasi tersebut membuat fikiran Baekhyun bertambah kusut. Lelaki itu berlari keluar kelas. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus berteriak mengejarnya.

Ia malu, benar-benar malu.

GREPP... Pegangan erat di pergelangan tangannya membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia tak berani menoleh, ia malu pada Chanyeol. Pasti lelaki itu akan banyak tanya setelah ini. Meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Baekhyun yang tadi.

"Baek... Jadi, kau sakit hati karena aku berdekatan dengan Mabel?"

"..." Hening, Baekhyun tak berniat menjawab.

"Kenapa? Apa... Apa kau... Menyukaiku? Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun berdentum keras. Debaran yang kencang namun membuatnya nyaman.

"M-mana mungkin aku menyukaimu!"

Pelukan ditubuhnya membuat sendi Baekhyun seakan membeku. Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas hangat lelaki itu mengenai tengkuknya.

"Maafkan aku, apa disini masih sakit?" Bisik Chanyeol lirih. Tangannya menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Baekhyun, tepatnya jantungnya.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Ia tak mengerti! Berapa belas tahun sudah ia dan Chanyeol bersahabat. Mandi bersama-terakhir kali saat SMP kelas satu. Tidur sambil berpelukan. Tetapi ia tak merasakan debaran apapun saat itu. Namun, kenapa sekarang berbeda? Baekhyun akui, sedikit banyaknya Baekhyun mengagumi Chanyeol. Ia menyukai paras tampan lelaki itu, tetapi Baekhyun bersikeras hanya suka, tak ada artian lain. Ia suka tingkah konyol Chanyeol. Ia suka saat Chanyeol memeluknya saat demam. Ia suka masakan Chanyeol walau rasanya hambar. Ia suka saat Chanyeol menggodanya, mengejeknya jomblo akut dan tidak laku. Dan ia tidak suka saat Chanyeol menyukai perempuan yang bernama Mabel itu.

Baekhyun terlalu banyak berpura-pura selama ini. Ia menutupi kenyataan dengan senyuman bodohnya. Berdalih dengan 'label sahabat'. Padahal, ia benar-benar tergantung dengan Chanyeol. Mimpi basah pertamanya adalah dengan Chanyeol. Ia berbohong pada lelaki itu dengan mengatakan jika objek dalam mimpinya adalah wanita cantik berdada besar. Dari sana, ia mulai mengubur rasa aneh itu. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin menjadi aneh lalu Chanyeol akan menjauhinya.

"Baek? Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."Suara yang biasa terdapat nada jenaka di dalamnya itu kini berubah menjadi suara dalam dan serak.

Baekhyun mengerang saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh lehernya, entah sengaja atau tidak.

"L-lepaskan aku Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika Mabel melihat_"

"Itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun. Baek... Jangan marah lagi, aku tidak suka hubungan kita menjadi canggung."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia terkekeh miris. Jadi, Chanyeol hanya ingin agar hubungan persahabatan mereka tetap sama? Ya, kau mengharap apa memangnya Baek?

Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Kau mungkin akan jijik setelah tau fakta ini. Sudah jelas bukan? Aku memang menyukaimu."

Baekhyun melihat, Chanyeol menegang.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tau kapan pastinya. Yang jelas, aku mulai menyukaimu saat kau menyelamatkanku dari gangguan anak nakal dulu. Maaf Yeol, aku telah lancang menyukaimu. Dan juga, maaf... Sepertinya hubungan kita takkan seperti dulu lagi."

Chanyeol mematung, tak sedikit pun berniat mengejar Baekhyun. Jadi... Selama ini Baekhyun menyukainya?

"Tidak mungkin."

.

.

Tiga hari sudah pasca pengakuan Baekhyun yang mengejutkan. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Baekhyun mulai berubah. Sikapnya lebih pendiam. Sementara Chanyeol masih tetap seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya.

Namun, lelaki tinggi itu merasa ada yang kurang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Baekhyun disisinya.

Keduanya berpapasan. Baekhyun hendak berjalan ke kiri, tetapi Chanyeol tanpa sadar bergerak ke arah yang sama pula. Saat Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan, maka Chanyeol juga sama. Diam-diam Baekhyun mendesah kecil.

"Kau boleh lewat." Ujarnya datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung lalu berjalan. Tanpa tau jika Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih disana.

"Kau membenciku ya?" Lirih pemuda mungil itu.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, mereka berdua sudah seperti orang asing. Baekhyun lebih sering menikmati hari-harinya bersama Yixing, sementara Chanyeol bersama Joonmyeon. Pasangan Joonmyeon dan Yixing juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka hanya tak ingin ikut campur.

"Beritanya, Sehun sudah pacaran dengan Luhan!" Ucap Yixing menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya mereka tengah menggosipkan Sehun saat ini.

"Benarkah!? Woah! Itu keren! Aku hanya tidak menyangka, ku kira Luhan dan Kris takkan pisah sampai mereka mati. Hahahaha."

"Kau berlebihan Baek! Kris itu playboy, wajar saja Luhan jengah lama-lama. Lagi pula, Sehun sudah lama mengejar cintanya bukan? Ah~ senang sekali ya seperti itu? Tak sia-sia ia menanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Yixing. Ya, senang sekali, tidak sepertiku. Ujarnya membatin.

Tangannya memainkan sendok ditangannya.

"Hey, kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat kehadiran siswa berambut pirang itu menghampirinya. Bukankah itu Kris?

"Ha? I-iya, ada apa?"

"Em... Tidak, hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Bolehkan aku bergabung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Yixing menatap Kris , ia sudah tau maksud lelaki itu mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan diujung sana. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat Kris mendatangi Baekhyun. Matanya melotot horror saat melihat Kris mencium tangan Baekhyun. Sialnya, Baekhyun malah tersipu.

Chanyeol tak mengerti. Perasaan apa ini? Fikirnya.

"Kau cemburu." Seolah bisa membaca fikiran Chanyeol, Joonmyeon berujar dengan santainya.

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Berhenti mengingkari hatimu."

Chanyeol termenung. Mengingkari ya? Ia terkekeh hambar. Chanyeol sedikit mengamini apa yang Joonmyeon katakan. Sejak kecil ia selalu bermimpi, bisa menikah dengan tuan puteri yang cantik jelita. Saat TK, ia menemukannya. Seorang yang sangat cantik dengan rambut coklatnya yang lurus. Sedang menangis di ayunan karena di ganggui oleh anak-anak jahil. Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar merasa jika sosok itu 'tuan puteri' yang ia cari. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui jika sosok itu adalah lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya mataku sedang sakit." ujarnya polos, menyadari kesalahannya.

Saat SMP kelas tiga, Chanyeol tak sengaja masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu baru selesai mandi dan bertelanjang-hendak mengganti pakaian. Saat itulah Chanyeol merasa ada yang 'lain' dari dirinya. Matanya seakan termanja oleh suguhan tersebut. Baekhyun langsung memekik 'cabul!' saat itu. Padahal, mereka sering mandi bersama, walau itu saat kelas satu SMP sih.

Malam harinya, Chanyeol mendapati mimpi basah pertamanya. Ia terbangun dengan celana basahnya. Ingatannya kembali pada mimpinya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis fikir, objek dalam mimpinya adalah Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh Baekhyun dalam mimpinya, melecehkannya. Dan itu rasa-rasanya tak wajar karena mereka sama-sama lelaki bukan?

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol selalu merasa terganggu saat Baekhyun mendatanginya disaat Chanyeol menonton film dewasa. Chanyeol bukan cabul, ia hanya berusaha menonton setiap hari agar fikiran sialannya tentang Baekhyun yang mendesah dibawahnya hilang. Agar perasaan aneh itu hilang.

Chanyeol mencoba menyukai anak kelas sebelah. Mengetes jika dia memang lelaki normal. Bahkan ciumannya dan Mabel saat itu. Semua hanyalah testing yang dilakukan pemuda Park.

Dan sialnya, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun kembali menginvansi pikirannya.

Saat pengakuan cinta Baekhyun, saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari jika ia tidak normal. Chanyeol menyukai lelaki, dan itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun.

Kepalanya terasa mendidih saat melihat Kris semakin berani menyentuh puncak kepala Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke meja Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku, kita perlu bicara."

Baekhyun terdiam, semula ia tertawa omong-omong. Dengan berat hati ia mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi. Tak jauh-jauh, hanya ke perpustakaan yang letaknya memang tak begitu jauh dari kantin.

Mereka berada disudut, tempat yang sepi.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pertama kali. Ia bergerak gelisah, gugup mungkin.

Dirinya terkejut saat Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya ke rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

"Chanyeol, Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Ssst... Jangan berisik atau penjaga perpustakaan akan memergoki kita."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Jarak wajahnya dan Chanyeol begitu dekat.

"M-memergoki? K-kita kan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Belum, dan sekarang kita akan melakukannya." Balas Chanyeol. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"M-melakukan ap_"

Belum selesai ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih dulu meraup bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut, penuh perasaan. Baekhyun terlena, maka dari itu ia membalasnya dengan amatir. Tangannya bergerak memegangi rambut belakang Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka merapat, seolah tak ada jarak sedikit pun.

Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih berani. Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi area mulut Baekhyun. Saling bertarung lidah, bertukar saliva, mencecapi rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing.

Baekhyun merasa lemas bukan main. Jika saja Chanyeol tak menahan tubuhnya, mungkin ia sudah merosot jatuh ke lantai sejak tadi.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba punggung Baekhyun, lalu turun pada bokongnya, saat itulah Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol.

Nafas keduanya terengah. Baekhyun mengerjap gugup, menghapus sisa liur yang teringgal disekitar bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanyanya ling-lung.

"Berciuman. Baek aku..."

"Ini salah Yeol, kau pasti hanya terbawa suasana." Ucap Baekhyun, ia tersenyum dipaksakan setelahnya.

"Terbawa suasana akan apa? Aku melakukannya sadar, asal kau tau saja. Dan juga... Aku menciummu karena aku menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu."

"A-APA? Jangan bercanda!"

"Baek, aku serius! Jangan mengira ini hanya rasa kasihanku padamu! jangan potong pembicaraanku! Dengar! Aku menyukaimu. Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi tidak normal. Kau adalah objek mimpi basah pertamaku, kau tau? Itu gila tapi, shit! Itu memang benar. Aku mencoba mengingkari perasaanku, tetapi itu semua tak berguna. Kau tetap memenangkan ini."

Baekhyun kebingungan saat Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke dada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol, m-maksudmu_"

"Ayo, kita buat Level kita naik menjadi kekasih."

.

.

 **Kkeut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing dan Joonmyeong saling bertepuk tangan. Mereka mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi. Saat ini, Yixing, Joonmyeon dan Kris mengintip dari balik rak-rak buku.

Ketiganya menganga saat melihat adegan ciuman mesra Chanbaek secara langsung.

Namun, pada akhirnya Yixing dan Joonmyeong tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun bisa mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Berterimakasih lah padaku karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol cemburu." Ucap Kris bangga.

Ah benar! Ini semua ide Yixing. Mereka kembali menjalankan Planning A. Karena Kris lelaki yang paling berani melakukan skinship dengan orang yang baru ia kenal-Kris itu playboy ulung- maka Yixing meminta bantuan Kris untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

Nyatanya Chanyeol benar-benar panas, panas sekali sampai mencium Baekhyun dengan panas karena emosinya yang panas.

Omong-omong soal panas, kenapa tiga orang itu merasakan panas ya? Seperti ada aura yang tak mengenakkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Ketiganya menoleh slow motion. Sial! Itu ibu Sooyoung, penjaga perpustakaan paling killer sejagad raya.

"Kalian mau mencuri buku ya?!"

"T-tidak kok! Tidak bu! Kami hanya_"

"Hanya apa?! Sekarang, kalian ku hukum. Bersihkan rak-rak buku di dalam perpustakaan ini! Sekarang!"

"TIDAAAAKKK! Membersihkan rak buku it's not my style!" Sudah tau bukan siapa yang berteriak barusan? -Ikut dengan pasangan JoonXing membuat Kris dalam petaka. -,-

.

.

 **End sungguh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahahahahai... Aku bawa oneshoot again. Ahehehe, mian, kalian pasti kesel dengan ff oneshoot aku yang gak jelas tiap harinya. Kkkk, maaf... Maaf... Ini cuma selingan aja...**

 **Kebetulan aku sengaja buat temen Chanbaek disini Suho sama Lay, karena melulu pake cast Sehun,Kai,Kyungsoo sama Luhan. sekali-kali buat yang baru. Hehe... Bayaran Suho mahal, makanya baru sanggup nyewa dia kali ini. Biasanya dia cuma cameo di ff aku :'v /dilempar dolar/**

 **oke, maaf ngebacot... Kalian suka ff ini? Kalo suka ayo review, favorite sama follow...**

 **Makasih...**


End file.
